


An Airport Encounter

by RobinMediocreFellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Contains Graphic Depiction Of Starbucks, Crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Inspired By This Book I Read Once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMediocreFellow/pseuds/RobinMediocreFellow
Summary: Two Strangers get to know Each Other at the Airport. UNFINISISHED.





	An Airport Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I got drunk a while ago and produced this. Did not proofread or finish it. Enjoy!

Lance drummed his fingers against the straps of it backpack, standing on his tippy toes in order to see the end of the queue. Damn the TSA and their general lack of speed. No potential act of terrorism that needed to be prevented could be as important as Lance missing the funeral of an uncle he had met exactly once in his life. Not even one. His abuela would kick his ass if he was late. The queue moved forward agonizingly slowly. Lance managed to count to 100 _twice_ before he finally reached the security control and gave up his backpack, shoes and dignity as an approximately _very_ sexually frustrated officer pat him down. As soon as his backpack had joined him on the Safe Side Of The Metal Detector, Lance ran, partly because he did not want to have to buy that officer a coffee to justify the immense body contact and partly because he feared he might miss his flight.

                He was lucky; his flight was delayed. The announcement ended just as he had reached the gate and he collapsed in a seat, groaning loudly like the drama queen he was.

                “I agree”, a voice said next to him. It belonged to a guy about his age, with long black hair and the facial expression of someone who had just finished reading every single Facebook post in a Christian Moms Against Vaccination group. Or someone who had just bitten into an apple and found _half_ a worm. You choose.

                “Did they say how long it´d be delayed?” Lance asked, voice muffled by his sweatshirt´s collar that had been pushed up over his chin due to the position he was in. Think _sitting on the sofa and scrolling through Tumblr for seven hours straight._ Or gay. Whatever floats your boat.

                “Half an hour, possibly longer” The guy had paired his sour face with a leather jacket and black jeans so tight his feet were probably no longer alive. Lance wasn’t gonna lie, he was digging it. The guy had nice thighs. Not that he was staring or anything.

                “Fuck”, Lance said, both about the delay and them thighs. “Why did I hurry? I could have had time for Starbucks!”

                “Starbucks sounds good”, the guy said. He closed the book he had been holding and shoved it into his duffel bag. “I´m gonna get Starbucks” He stood up and picked up his bag, giving Lance a good view of his butt (again, he definitely _hadn’t_ been staring), then turned to look at Lance once again. “You coming?”

                “Yeah, sure”, Lance replied as his blood slowly travelled back to his brain. He heaved himself out of his seat, which was quite a task with his backpack weighing him down. The guy was about an inch taller than Lance, he noticed as they walked down the aisle of seats in the waiting area, most of which were empty. “So, what´s your name? I´m Lance”

                “Keith”, he replied, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He stopped in his tracks as they reached the border of the Passenger Storage Area and looked down both halls as if he were crossing the road. “I think Starbucks is that way”

                Lance just shrugged, he didn’t know. He didn’t usually go to Starbucks, mostly because they tended to misspell his name. _Lans, Lantz, Lonce_ and even _Taylor_ were all aliases he had been given by guys with undercuts and vintage, sorry, _retro_ glasses. But he didn’t really have anything better to do right now and this Keith guy was pretty so hey, maybe it was time for a new nickname he could post on Instagram. “So why are you flying to Butt-Fucking-Nowhere in the middle of the night?” He tried to make small talk. To his defense, he was tired and he didn’t do well around cute guys.

                “My brother´s getting married”, Keith replied, looking straight forward. “And you?”

                “Some uncle of mine died” Lance carefully stepped over a discarded donut on the floor, the imprint of a suitcase´s wheel running through it. Roadkill. 

                “Bummer” Keith spotted the Starbucks across behind a group of aggravated tourists (also called a bellowing) and made a beeline straight through them.

                “Yeah, I guess”, Lance said through the mouthful of hair he had gotten as he followed Keith through the crowd. Since it was already 10 PM and they weren’t exactly living in the most populated area, the Starbucks was fairly empty and also, the tiniest one Lance had ever seen. Keith wordlessly strut up to the counter and placed his order, Lance followed close behind. They met again outside the store, since it was impossible to sit inside if one wanted to extend their legs without blocking the entrance. “What did you get?” Lance asked, taking a first sip.

                “Just plain black coffee, you?” Keith drank for ten seconds straight, his face like marble despite the bitter taste and lava-like temperature.

                “The Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice”, Lance managed to say without giving himself cerebral haemorrhage.

                “What the fuck does that taste like?”

                Lance took another sip. “Like cocoa, but more Christmas-y”

                “It´s _June”_

“I´m punk!”

                Keith silently opened his jacket to reveal a _Punk Is Not Dead_ t-shirt. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, punk wasn’t just very much dead indeed, but had already been decomposing for a _while_.

                Lance countered by opening his hoodie to present a crop top saying _I put the Bi in Bitch_ and a belly button piercing underneath. Keith nodded slowly and closed his jacket again, Lance mirroring him.

                “Does it really taste like Christmas?” Keith asked quietly after a second of intense eye contact.

                Lance held out his cup. “Taste it”

                Keith leaned forward and took a sip. His eyes lit up. “Woah, it does!”

                Lance triumphantly took back his cup – which, by the way, said _Lense,_ but we´re not going to talk about that. “It´s totally worth the speech impediment after having to say the name out loud”

                “What was it again?”, Keith asked, probably just to make Lance suffer.  

                “The Double Ristretto Venti Half-Soy Nonfat Decaf Organic Chocolate Brownie Iced Vanilla Double-Shot Gingerbread Frappuccino Extra Hot With Foam Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended, One Sweet'N Low and One Nutrasweet, and Ice”

                “How do you even remember that?”

                “I deleted most of my childhood memories and everything I ever knew about algebra”

                Keith laughed and they began the journey back to their gate. Luckily the bellowing had since moved on, so they only encountered a few stray business who were talking on, typing into and screaming at three separate cell phones at once and interrupted a staring contest between a guy selling pretzels and a pigeon who had somehow passed security.

                “So what do you do for a living?”, Lance asked once they had reached their seats.

                “I´m in college” Keith threw his empty at the trashcan that was several rows of seats away and hit it with ease. “And you?”

                “I do porn” Lance yeeted his cup at the same trashcan but missed and hit a sleeping passenger in the head.

                Keith stared at him in bewilderment. “You _what?”_

Lance cackled at his stunned expression. “I´m _kidding,_ jeez. I´m in college”

                Keith blinked a few times, then huffed out a laugh. “Shit, I _totally_ fell for that”

                “Yeah, people usually do” Lance couldn’t deny that he was a little proud. “Maybe it´s the piercing”

                “It´s definitely the piercing”, Keith agreed.

                “Is your brother´s fiancé nice?” Lance asked as they were sitting on the carpet a little later, staring at the blinking lights of both airplanes and ground crew outside.

                “He´s amazing”, Keith said, resting his back against a pillar, which was conveniently placed either by the author or the architect. You´ll never know. “They practically raised me, they were the ones who get me into the program”

                “Wait, what program?” Lance sat up a little straighter, which was a little ironic because Keith wasn’t making him feel very straight.

                “The piloting program at the university”, Keith replied, his eyebrows furrowed as if he didn’t quite understand what Lance was on about. “Why?”

                “I´m in the program, too!” Lance exclaimed, earning an angry shush from a few tired passengers. He ducked his head and continued speaking with a lower voice. “It´s the only reason I moved here and I´ll be going back home after it´s completed” Which was in about two months.

                “That’s quite the coincidence”, Keith huffed out a small laugh. “I never noticed you in class”

                “I never noticed you either” Lance stared at him, even squinted a little, but he truly couldn’t remember ever having seen him before. “That’s so weird… and are you excited for the wedding?”

                Keith blinked in surprise at the sudden change of topic. “Yeah, I guess”, he said. “My brother even got me a suit, it´s waiting for me.” He stared out at the lights for a moment. “And I´m really happy for him. And Adam, too, of course. They went through a lot together” He pulled his sleeves over his hands like a turtle retreating into his shell. He looked like he regretted having said anything.

                Lance´s awkward-alarm went off. “Well, it sounds better than going to the funeral of a guy I barely knew” He huffed out a laugh. “And from what I heard he was a douchebag anyway”

                “Then why are you even going?” Keith asked, stills staring out at the tarmac.

                “My abuela would kill me if I didn’t, you know?”

                Keith didn’t look like he knew. And Lance had officially run out of things to say, which rarely happened. Also, the Christmas-y cocoa had arrived at its destination and he quietly excused himself to the bathroom.

                When he returned to the gate, boarding had begun. And Keith was gone. Lance swore under his breath, angry that he had lost the pretty boy and didn’t even leave his backpack with him as an excuse to go looking for him. But anyone who knew Lance knew that he didn’t need an excuse to do anything. Quickly, he began digging for his boarding pass, found it in less than ideal condition and talked his way onto the plane despite his wrecked documents. The plane was almost empty despite boarding being completed and he found Keith quickly. Without saying a word, he slid into the seat beside him. Keith turned to look at him and his eyes widened in surprise.

                “Thought you´d seen the last of me?” Lance joked, kicking his backpack underneath the seat in front of him.

                “No, I knew we´d be on a plane together”, Keith replied, not catching on.

                Lance stared at him for moment, unsure if he was joking, but no, it really had completely gone over his head. Keith shoved headphones into his ears so deep that they were definitely poking his brain, but Lance pulled them out as soon as the safety instructions began.

                “Dude, you have to pay attention, this is _vital_ information!”

                Keith grinned, catching on this time, and pulled out the other headphone as well. Surprisingly, there was no gray matter stuck to it. They both just sat and listened in their dazed state, the caffeine slowly wearing off. Then finally, the plane began to move.

                “Ah, yes, this is my favorite part!” Lance clapped his hands like a child as the plane prepared for takeoff.

                “Really?” Keith looked unimpressed by this complete and utter _masterpiece_ of human capability and the engine working together to defy gravity and transport very gay college boys to their dead uncle´s funerals.

                “Uh, yeah? Obviously?” Lance was almost offended. “What´s your favorite part then?”

                “Looking down at the world and seeing how tiny everything is”, Keith said. “Also the loopings”

                “You´re allowed to fly _loopings?”_ Lance´s jaw was on the floor.

                “No? I just… do it?” Keith said as if it were an obvious answer.

                “That´s pretty Punk™ of you” Lance was genuinely impressed.

                “How did- how did you say that out loud” Keith was dumbfounded.

                “What? Punk™?”

                “Yeah, how the fuck-“

                “I don’t know, I just do it?”

                “You just do it? How?!”

                “I don’t know, maybe it´s some superpower you Straights™ just don’t have”

                “There, you did it again- wait, you think I´m _straight_?” Keith began to laugh.

                “Yeah, I-“

                “Jeez, either I failed as a person or you´re gaydar is fucked” Keith was still laughing.

                “What, so you´re gay?”

                “Yeah”, Keith laughed, “so fucking gay”

                “Well, I´m glad”, Lance giggled, then realized what he said. His cheeks burned up. “Wait, I didn’t mean-“

                Keith was laughing even harder. “No, it´s okay, don’t worry”

                Their seats shook as the plane took off the ground.

                “Fuck, I love this part”, Lance said, leaning back and closing his eyes as his ears popped.

                Keith didn’t reply and when Lance turned to look at him he was met with a flock of hair. Keith was looking out the window, his entire body turned away from Lance.

                “You can´t even see anything, it´s dark outside”, Lance complained, hoping that Keith would turn around again. _Pay attention to me, Keith!”_

                “Yeah, you can” Keith turned back at him. _Yes!_ “You can see lights and stuff”

                “Lights and stuff?” Lance mocked him. “Sounds _amazing_ , Keith”

                Keith rolled his eyes, motioning towards the window. “Go see for yourself, Sharpshooter”

                “Sharpshooter?” Lance questioned but leaned over to check out the _lights and stuff_.

                “Yeah, because of how epically you missed that trashcan earlier” Keith´s chest vibrated against Lance´s shoulder as he spoke. Lance tried to ignore just _how much_ he was leaning over Keith´s lap.

                “Wow, did it take you this long to come up with that?” Lance squinted at the dark outside. Yeah, those were lights, alright. Still, no match for the thrill of takeoff.

                “You can´t even throw straight”, Keith kept pouring salt into the wound as Lance returned to an upright position.

                “Ha-ha, fuck you” Lance put on his bets _I´m totally not attracted to you right now-_ face. It probably didn’t work.

                “That was a weak-ass comeback” Keith said dryly, wholly unimpressed by Lance´s acting skills. He pulled a bag of M&Ms out of his jacket and popped one in his mouth.

                “I´ll have you know my ass is anything but weak, thank you very much”

                Keith choked on his M&M

It was only a two-hour flight from The World´s Most Poorly Organized University to Butt-Fucking-Nowhere, but Lance wished he could stay here all night, or maybe even longer. Their lighthearted banter and comical flirting were so much on the Scale Of Things Lance Wanted To Do than going to a funeral and dealing with his conservative extended family.

“So what do you want to do after the program?” Keith asks and takes a sip of ginger ale. The stewardess had just come by with her little trolley and her collection of half-empty bottles of tomato juice. Lance didn’t even know they sold that stuff bottled.

“Kick ass, go to space, represent the human race” Lance audibly slurped his sprite.

Keith stared at him for a second, then started to laugh. Lance joined in.

“Not but really”, he giggled, “being an astronaut is my childhood dream”

“Really?” Keith looked at him with a soft smile. “I always wanted to be a superhero. Didn’t really work out” He snorted.

“Same for me” Lance wrapped both hands around his plastic cup. “Didn’t really work out”

Keith looked at him from underneath furrowed eyebrows but doesn´t press the issue.

Lance _wished_ their conversation would have carried on after that, but Keith falling asleep on his shoulder was pretty good, too. He didn’t wake up until the plane hit the ground with a thud, startling them both out of their slumber. Keith awoke with a start, looking ready to fight anyone who might approach. Lance took a full ten seconds to even realize where he was.

“Boy, am I ready for a fucking funeral”, he mumbled to himself

“This is goodbye, I guess”, he mumbled as the exited the plane together.

“I guess”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I´m sorry for not posting, things have been crazy lately and I´m not doing too well, also writer´s block and other projects, you know what it´s like. But I have some new chapters in the making, just bear with me.


End file.
